


7 inches but my attitude is 6'1 ft

by TheKuudere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Creeper Peter Hale, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Possessive Peter Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, This starts just before alpha pack and jennifer, Tiny Stiles Stilinski, Very slow i hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKuudere/pseuds/TheKuudere
Summary: You could say his life isn't the easiest one. Hell, if you say it like that it would be an understatement. For example, do you have to fear that you will be trampled by other people, that even a good 1000 pages long book can crush you or even maybe the worst kind of fear - some freaking kid thinks you are a toy? Do you have to hide for everything normal every day because if someone sees you, you will put in government secret base or some maniac will keep you like a pet in a cage?Stiles do know that every person has their problems. He just thinks that maybe because he's 7 inches tall, he can be a little more dramatic about his life. The only good thing in his life is that animals like him and haven't tried to eat him. He can even understand them in a way, and he has a little bit of magic - the witch did think even a little bit about his survival after she would leave him alone in this world. Oh, there is also that one hot older werewolf who can't just leave him alone after he saw him accidentally at the Nemeton. He can't say yet if it is a good thing or not.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Something Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You may remember this title in another work and great if you remembered, but I want to apologize. I deleted that work and edited the whole story. I still hope this would be an equally interesting option to read. So sorry for the confusion and this will not happen again.
> 
> This will start just before the Alpha pack and Jennifer. Stiles is not underage and he's 20 in this story already. Peter is about 31 years old. I try to make this slow build and yes - there will be romantic feelings, but as you see, Stiles is like a barbie doll size. So please, don't expect some horror porn here.

The forest hasn't been this hectic and scary place in a long time. Even when the Hale family was still alive, the preserve was calm. Now there are new werewolves, more hunters than ever, the animals remain hidden and the Nemeton is pulsing with energy. That is one of the most worrying things, to be honest. That's why Stiles is trying to locate the Nemeton again.

"I can't believe this mess. First, all the remaining Hale's left this forest unprotected. Then, they come back, and everything goes wrong. There are still hunter traps in the forest! Then, that one dude started biting more teenagers. Like that one guy wasn't a big mistake already!" Stiles screams in frustration and yanks the orange fur beneath him with his fists. The fox, who he is riding snort at him in an amused manner.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I could have stopped spying everything and do something, but for what? I don't know them, and they all seem to be kind of full of themself. So, if a dude who is 7 inches tall try to tell them anything, they would just laugh and maybe even try to scratch me!" He yells for his companion, who just nods back at him and keeps going. Stiles sighs and leans back on the fox back fur, looking at the sky. It's a clear day and he can even feel how the forest is calm today, but that's the problem. It feels like a calm before a storm and he is a little bit scared what kind of shit-show the next catastrophe will be.

He can already feel the Nemeton more strongly, so it shouldn't be too long that the tree stump will show itself. His companion is also more aware of their surroundings and a little bit more skittish. It's nothing new, many of Stiles animal friends don't want to come near the Nemeton and the fox is one of the few who dares to do it and help him. Suddenly the fox yips and shakes himself and Stiles almost fall from it's back on the ground. "Little warning next time!" He yelps and the fox just laughs at him. Stiles mutters a few curse words and lands on the animal's back to the ground. He straightens his clothes and raises his eyes to the Nemeton. This close to the tree stump he can feel the old magic so strongly, he can almost even taste it. The Nemeton has so much potential to be used for good, but mostly everybody who tries to find the Nemeton has tried and used it to their acts of vengeance and evil.

His maker always told him stories about a magnificent tree that was a king for this forest, and it was a sacred place for many supernatural beings, but then it was cut down in the 1900 century. After that, Beacon Hills become more dangerous for everybody. The city saw more death and destruction of all kinds back then more than ever for a while. His maker always laughed in this part in her stories - telling him that the humans deserved it and will deserve it again when the Nemeton will wake up from its slumber. Stiles can almost hear the unnerving laugh even now and it makes him shudder.

Druids put the tree stump in a slumber many years ago because of the chaos it tried to make, but unfortunately, it woke up a couple of years ago when Derek Hale stopped his girlfriends' misery from the bite that didn't take. The Nemeton saw that as a sacrifice and took that spark to itself. Luckily it wasn't enough for it to wake up properly back then but still enough to have back some of its energy. Then most of the Hale's died and rest left - expect one. Who would have known that Peter Hale would survive and kill his family's murderers and accidentally kill his niece even? Thought, Stiles is still not 100% sure if it was a pure accident or a rage kill for his Alpha to just leave him to rot and die. At least he's dead now and nobody can hurt him anymore. Anyway, Peter Hale and the Argent clan have shaken the preserve again and the Nemeton is ready for more power and many supernatural creatures can sense it, even of many states over. That's what is worrying him - the pulsing energy, luring the most power-hungry creatures in Beacon Hills.

Stiles sighs and touches the tree stump with his palm and rears it back fast to his chest. He gasps in pain and his fox companion whimpers in worry. His magic is mostly pure and natural, and it's limited too. He can't raise hurricanes or even do any curses with it. Harmless mostly, but he can control the nature around him with it. Make plants grow quicker, manipulate them, understand animals because of it and even other little things, but you get the idea. It's limited power and his size isn't helping him. The Nemeton knows him and almost always welcomes him warmly, but today it immediately lashed at him. He can't even remember when the tree did that to him last time.

"So, I was right. Something is wrong or will be wrong, soon". He looks at his hand, which has bruising already, and it hurts like a bitch. Stiles leans over and rubs little mud on his palm, then muttered quietly and watched his palm glow green for a moment. He then cleaned his hands and grinned in relief as the bruise had already healed. Now that that was handled, he should go back to his home and start to research why the Nemeton is so restless and maybe try to ask from his spies if some new faces have already in Beacon Hills. He could ask from the trees, but as he said, it's too calm in the forest now to get any useful info. Birds might have seen something and will talk about it with a small bribe or just tell him because they love to gossip.

Stiles is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn't notice that his animal friend is more alert and looking at their surroundings. He yelps when the fox grabbed his shirt with his teeth and picked him up. "What the hell are you doing!?" He screams when the fox turned away from the Nemeton and started to run back deeper in the preserve when he still hangs on the fox's teeth. His friend just huffs and keeps going as fast as it can go, and Stiles finally realizes that the fox saw or sensed something that required a quick retreat. So, he lets his friend do what seems necessary for their safety, but for the sake of certainty, Stiles uses a little bit of magic and tries to cover their tracks. Just to make their scent blend more with the preserve and make the ground more silent, so nobody can follow them with scent or smell


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Peter doing?

Peter is still weak, too weak to survive alone or to challenge anyone to gain alpha power. He couldn’t even beat a feral alpha in this condition. There is a big possibility that he could not win even a normal beta or omega. The moon magic spell that Lydia used to bring Peter back from the dead brought only his soul back to its original body, but at the same time, it left a part behind, which makes his wolf weaker what it should be. Peter wouldn’t want to admit it, but he’s hiding because of this. Hiding from Derek’s pack, from Lydia and Scott, and of course all the hunters who still stay in Beacon Hills and wouldn’t think twice about shooting him with wolfsbane bullets.

Of course, he can’t avoid Derek all the time because Peter needs a pack bond to keep himself sane this time around and retain even some of the power the pack shares. Peter chuckled at the thought because no respecting pack would ever call the new Hale pack a real pack. They would only laugh at that statement. The pack bonds are almost non-existing after Derek lost two of his pack members, and Scott still would rather kill himself than submit to Derek as his beta. So, it's a wonder Derek is not losing himself for the Alpha power for only having two other members in his pack.  
Derek also doesn't trust him at all and because of that, he wants to keep an eye on Peter if he goes on a murder trip again. Derek would probably enjoy it if he could rip Peter's throat off again. Peter grimaced at the thought, remembering his last death.

Anyway, Derek can’t watch his every move, and when the opportunity arises, Peter always goes back into the Beacon Hills forest. Why? Nemeton is one reason, but also because the Beacon Hills forest is the best place to look for plants, herbs, and other potential magic ingredients that could help him heal faster and gather more strength from his current level. It’s almost ridiculous how weak and vulnerable Peter is at the moment as a wolf, and any miracle to help him would be welcomed at the moment, and he believes Nemeton could bring him that miracle.

The only problem with that is; how to find the Nemeton, but it is only hard to get to the Nemeton if the tree doesn’t want you near it. It is annoying, but if you have the right mentality and reason to find the Nemeton, it isn't impossible. Peter also believes he has a good chance of seeing the forest's greatest source of energy just because of his history in this forest and for his blood. And he's not talking about the great Hale family blood right now, but about his own and other's blood, he sacrificed in recent history in this forest. Sure, they weren't direct sacrifices to Nemeton, but Peter can only guess how hungry the Nemeton can be and would suck any drop of blood in the forest and would see them as sacrifices to itself. Innocent or accused blood, it does not matter for the beacon.

So, Peter’s plan is to find the Nemeton, try to communicate with it, and maybe get a chance to heal faster. However, there is a price for everything, and Peter is willing to pay anything if Nemeton agrees to help.

He almost missed it because of his weaker hearing and sense of smell, but Peter noticed a little further ahead a square, which certainly was not in there a couple of days ago in this route. Peter immediately changed direction and carefully approached the forest square, and the closer he got, the better he was able to distinguish a large tree stump that sat in the middle of the forest square. The Nemeton. Before Peter walked into the forest square, he was able to hear a faint human voice that confused him. No one else was here - at least he didn't see anyone else other than a red fox. A fox who had lifted something from the roots of Nemeton and fled back in the forest before he could even step closer to the Nemeton.

Now there was no one else than Peter here and the Nemeton. Peter stepped closer to the Nemeton and where the fox has been and tried to smell anything other than an animal. It was faint, but there was a strong smell of bark, earth, and lightning. The smell of electricity or lightning would always refer to something magic, and that piqued his interest.

Peter looked thoughtfully at the direction in which the animal had fled but decided to focus first on a more important thing - Nemeton. He could feel the tree's energy which exuded negative energy. Warning. 

Peter growled quietly and felt his nails change from his anger. The Nemeton would not listen to him today, and he only got this close to it today accidentally. The tree was here only because of whoever had been here before him. They had the privilege to be here and be invited to see Nemeton, and Peter is currently an intruder who had interrupted something possible important. 

“I come back some other time. I humbly apologize for my interruption.", Peter said forcibly, trying to sound humbler what he would like, and walked out of the forest square when he could still leave without any more problems. Peter tried to keep his gaze in the tree stump, but soon the Nemeton disappeared when Peter blinked. The forest was back to normal, and the square was no longer visible. Peter also could no longer feel the energy of Nemeton anywhere. 

Finally, he let a weak roar and struck the nearest tree with his fist, which made no effect at all, just bruised his fist. He would look again for the Nemeton and would demand Nemeton to listen to him. He also must admit it was stupid to even search the tree without anything to offer in advance and march in there. Of course, the Nemeton would not listen to him when he interrupted something beforehand and especially when he was just a weak werewolf. Even the blood of the animal would have been better to give as an offering to Nemeton than going empty-handed and think to have a helpful hand from it. 

Speaking of animals. Peter tried to smell the red fox he had seen before or even that other unknown smell but after only a few meters away from where he stans the smells were too mixed with the rest of the forest. Peter could not even properly distinguish other traces so that he could follow the original guests of Nemeton. The situation was strange and interesting. Peter is 100% sure he had heard a person speak, but there were no people in the square other than him and the fox. That had lifted something from the ground before running again. Something that smelled magic. A magical creature who was with Nemeton. It could mean two things: either there was a person who looked after the tree or a person who will be a big problem soon.

Peter could feel how his interest just grew and the need to get answers to what he saw or more closely - to what he didn’t see. Peter was heading to where he believed the fox was continuing his journey before the ringing of his phone broke the silence of the forest. He dug his new phone out of his pocket and sighed when he saw Derek's name on the screen.

“Hello, my dear nephew. How can I help you?” Peter asked and grinned when he could almost feel Derek's irritation through the phone. Derek barked his orders quickly and stopped the call before Peter could answer anything else. Rude.

Come to the old house? Something important to show. Peter sighed loudly, but still headed for the old Hale house. If it’s just pointless vandalism at their family’s murder scene that Derek wants to report to him, then Peter might just try to use Derek’s face to break something even more from a place that should already be left alone.

After that, Peter will return to his books to explore his earlier discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm still alive! It has been a while and I hope everybody is doing fine! Thank you for all the comments! I apologize for my long absence - the last year has been hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you find any very annoying typos. I try my best to write clearly. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
